kamen rider Garren Tokyo Chronicles
by Kamen Rider Destiny
Summary: remake of the story i had to re edit it but here we are
1. Round 1

**Kamen rider Garren: Tokyo Chronicles**

**By: Kamen Rider Destiny**

**Round 1: The Arrival of the Gunslinger, Garren**

A guy wearing a black shirt and blue pants with red and Grey shoes on would get off the boat that was coming from America to the Capital of japan, Tokyo carrying a backpack on his back and walking his bike off of the boat he would look around as his new surroundings and takes a deep breath before walking off unaware of the fate that will take a hold of his life as he gets far enough away to pop the clutch on his bike and then starts the engine and then he gets on and rides off to find where his new house that he bought was at when he felt his stomach rumble. "ugh that trip made me hungry maybe I should go get me something to eat" he said as he turns the corner and parks his bike at a local ice cream shop and walks inside the establishment and then walked over to the counter and had a seat putting the bag beside him.

"Excuse me" the guy said as the person behind the counter walks over to him and asked 'Yes what would you like?" in which the guy replied "a banana split with strawberry ice cream and a cherry on top." "right away anything you want to drink with that?" he asked. "yes a ice cold soda would be nice" he said nicely as the door opened and four girls walked in wearing a green school girl fuku as one of the girls who looked more tomboyish than girl spoke up and said "i wonder who's bike that is I never seen anything like it before when the guy spoke up and said "that's my bike i'm glad you like it which made the girls stop the conversation and look at the guy which made all four of them blush as the girl in the green Fukuoka spoke up while trying to hide her blush. "really that's your bike I like the color choice by the way my name is lita and these are my friends usagi, Ami, and Mina and you are?" she would ask holding out her hand to him. "my Name is Jackson I just moved here from America its a pleasure to make your acquaintance." he said as he shook her hand with a sweet smile which cause her to blush again as the guy at the counter coughed to get his attention as he let her hand go and turned around to look at what he ordered then he went to start eating like he hasn't eaten in a while as he then looked up at the sky which seemed to get dark all of the sudden as Jackson said "something is going to happen and it will happen soon" then went back to eating his food and then washing it down with his soda. He then pays for the meal and then walks out to his bike and starts it up as lita and the others run outside hearing the sound of a bike revving up. "leaving so soon Jackson-San?' asked the blonde haired one known as Usagi. "yeah I need to get settled in at my new place maybe we will see each other around, Ja Nae" he said as he rode off on his bike and when he gets far enough away where no one can see him lightning seem to strike down in front of him like it knew where he was going which made him stop his bike and get off as in the ground were 7 buckle like devices and when he peered in more there were a couple of cards that he recognized as he scratched his head,scooped up the buckles and cards then put them in his bag as he restarted his bike back up and drove off to his new house unaware that he was being watched by a creature that looked more monster than human as it was black and red with a green center as it glared at jackson knowing that what he found is of major significance as he vanished off into the air to prepare for the event that is fast approaching and will affect the lives that he comes in contact with

Meanwhile,Jackson finally makes it to his two story bedroom townhome with a a garage as he goes to park his bike in the garage and then walks inside to the living room which was completely furnished like the rest of the house since his stuff was delivered and already unpacked per his instructions as he reaches into his bag and pulls buckles and cards out and sits them on his glass living room table as he examines the cards that has red backs and ornate designs on the front as he recognize the cards from the kamen rider Blade TV series he used to watch over and over. "Wait this is the change stag card, the drop whale card and the fire firefly card but where are the others cards did that storm release the other cards and does that mean I have to seal all of the cards?" he asked himself the looked at the square looking buckles as he inserted the change stag card into the first one as it said 'error' and ejected the card as he scratches his head "ok if not this one then maybe its this one" he said as he picked up the other one and when he inserted the card, the buckle it self seem to come alive as jackson stood up in surprise as the buckle had a belt fly out from it like how Kenzaki has his belt wrap around his waist in the first episode as it locked in place in the center of his waist as a sound began to emanate from it as jackson took a pose like tachibana's and then he called out ''Henshin" then he pulled the handle as a voice said "Turn Up" as a blue holographic image appeared in the center of the room and then in the center it had a stag beetle design on it with a diamond shape in the center as it moved to him and then when it passed him it covered him in red and silver armor with a holster at his side with what appears to be a gun as he grabs it from its holster and then pulled it back as on instinct and saw that the drop whale and fire firefly cards were in the holster along with a set of proper blank cards as he pulled on the handle as it flipped back to the card side as he pulls the card out as he changed back to his self as he looked at them. "wow so im kamen rider Garren huh, looks like I have my work cut out for me I have to find the rest of the rouse cards and seal the undead oh boy I thought this was going to be easy." he said as he went to put the rest of the buckles in a safe place and took the garner buckle and change stag card upstairs and put it in his nightstand drawer as it was late and he was getting tired so he decided to call it a night and rest unaware of the fact that his life will be turned upside down. While at a shrine, a girl with long raven black hair in ceremonial clothes was in front of a fire as her eyes were closed as images of 54 stars followed by 7 stars that had insect looking designs as her eyes went wide as she looked at the fire. "what does this mean?" she said as she shook her head and then went to her room to sleep unaware of how real her vision will soon become.

The next Morning, Jackson got up and got ready for his first day at school as he wore the traditional outfit of the male high school student as he grabbed the buckle and card and stuck it in his briefcase and then attached it to his back as he grabbed his house keys opened up the garage door and started up his bike then rides off to the school not noticing the bat looking creature in the tree as he arrived at school and parked his bike then goes upstairs to his class and introduces himself before sitting in his seat as the day goes on it gets close to gym class and when he goes to change into his gym clothes there is a scream where there are bodies laid everywhere and then the bat type creature appears from out of his hiding spot squeaking and flying around as the sailor senshi came out and tried their best to fight the beast as jackson looked on in shock as he looks on "they cant even lay a hit on him but garren can" he said to himself as he ran to his locker and grabs the buckle and cards making sure no one is looking before inserting the card into the buckle and attaching it to his waist as the cards wrap around it and it familiar sound goes off as he calls **"Henshin" ** then the voice calls out **''Turn up" ** as the holographic image appears outside and he runs through it doing a battle yell as he pulls out his garren Rouzer and fires a shot at the undead as the senshi look on as the one in all blue asked "who are you?" which made him reply while dodging and firing "_the gun slinging kamen rider,Kamen rider Garren"_ as he dodged again and pulled out his cards from the rouzer as he slides them across as the rouzer calls out **"Drop...Fire..."** as the images from the cards appear and absorb themselves into him as the voice says **"Burning Smash" ** as he holsters his gun and then jumps into the air rolling once before doing a twist in the air and then does a drop kick onto the bat undead sending it to the ground as it exploded and saw that the buckle on its waist was open as he threw a card at it and it was absorbed into a green light before flying back to him as he looked at it "hmm the scope card that will come in handy" he says as he puts it in his rouzer before putting it away as the senshi looked at him before he vanished off just as fast as he arrived and then became jackson once again quickly putting the buckle and card in his bag again he went to go act like everything is normal hiding the fact he was the one who sealed the undead just a moment ago. The day ended and he went home as he sat at his table and looks at his newest acquisition as he puts it away then he starts to do his homework unaware that he was being talked about by the sailor senshi.

A/N: well I hope that you like my take on sailor moon I mean Chalice and Blade were done so why cant I do one on Garren so I hope I get lots of comments on this if not I'll still continue it so read on and pick the trump card of your destiny.


	2. Round 2

**Kamen rider Garren: Tokyo Chronicles**

**By: Kamen Rider Destiny**

**Round 2: New friends and Allies, appearance of red Rhombus**

Jackson was up the next morning early as he was getting ready for school and then puts the buckle and his bag in his pocket as he got on his bike and rode off towards his school unaware that the same creature who watched him pick up the buckles and cards the previous day was watching him as he smirked and then vanishes in a bright light as in a cave on the outskirts of town, a woman with red hair wearing a dark crown upon her head was looking at her crystal ball at the creature who vanished in the dark light as she turned and looked at her four generals. "so what can anyone tell me about the creature from yesterday?" she asked. "Milady queen beryl we have all asked around the negaverse and no one knows anything about the creature who attacked yesterday and the person wielding the unique weapon who defeated the creature and sealed it away in some sort of card." said one of the generals who had white hair. "thatch not good enough these creatures and this mysterious fighter are a hindrance to our plans or are they maybe we can uses the creatures to gather energy for us, zoecite send a monster down to gather energy for us and if it sees one of these monsters don't get in its way" ordered queen beryl. "yes milady it shall be done" he said as he rises to his feet,bows and then walks off to go summon a monster. Meanwhile, Jackson arrived at the school as he parked it and met up with usagi and the others as he noticed one more person who had raven like hair and had on a red and Grey fuku like a sailor as he spoke. "hey everyone how are you?' he asked them. "oh ohayo Jackson-San" they all said before they did any introductions. "Jackson, this is our friend rei, rei this is our new friend jackson the one we told you about yesterday" said usagi with a smile hoping they can be friends as well. "nice to meet you rei-chan I hope we can be friends" said jackson who held out his hand. "nice to meet you too" she said as they shook hands and when she did she felt an aura around him that felt strangely familiar as they held hands for a good minute before she let go of it as he puts his hands in his pockets. "so did you hear what happened yesterday?' asked minako. Jackson decided to play dumb for a bit so he asked "no what happened?" "well I heard that some weird creature was attacking the students during P.E class and then the sailor scouts showed up and they barely put a hand on the creature until this guy in shining armor appeared wielding a gun and defeated the monster and then sealed it in some sort of card then ran off before we could really ask him anything." she replied. "well did they get his name at least?" he asked playing along. "well from the rumors I heard his name was common cider gurren" she said getting Jackson's alter ego all wrong as he spoke up and said "Its Kamen rider garren" getting the attention of the girls as rei asked 'and how would you know that?" "i ran into him after he left the battle and he told me his name so that's how I know" he replied as the bell sounded for first class as he went inside following the girls except for rei as she looked around and spotted a familiar black shadow jump into a tree as she went over and spoke. "luna are you up there?" she asked. "yeah im here rei whats going on?' replied the cat known as luna who had a crescent moon shape on her forehead jumped down and sat in front of the girl. "remember last night during the meeting I felt something weird during my meditation..." she said. 'I felt it too so do you have any idea on what it means?' asked luna. "no but I believe the boy known as jackson might know maybe you can look into it." replied rei as the cat only nodded and vanished off as rei walked inside to start school unaware that her fate would intertwine with the card battles as the day progressed as normal even when lunch time occurred as jackson sat alone from everyone feeling like the outside because he is still new as usagi saw that and felt sad for him. "poor jackson its his second day here and he is being treated poorly maybe we should go cheer him up" she said to her friends who all got up and walked over and sat beside him as he looked up. "oh hey girls I didn't see you come over I was just thinking about something" he said to them. "oh what about jackson?" asked Amy. "its nothing don't worry about it its not that important" he replied as he went back to eating. "oh well we was thinking of heading to the arcade to play a few games after school,want to come with jackson?" asked minako. "yeah why not it would be nice to play a few games so I'll meet you at the arcade after I find my way there." he replied with a smile as the bell rang and he got up and walked to his next class unaware of how his fate will intertwine with theirs.

The rest of the day went well surprisingly and when the the end of the school day bell rang everyone left as he walked to his bike unaware that he was being spied upon by a black cat with a crescent moon symbol on her forehead as he walked his bike to the exit spotting the girls as he waved to them. "see you girls at the arcade" he said as he starts the engine and then rides off on his bike going to find the arcade as he did a pop-a-wheelie before continuing on his way as everyone stopped and saw what he was doing. "hmm I hope he is ok"said one of the female students who was watching him ride off as the shadow followed and it caught rei's attention as she nodded. 'so lets get going he will meet us there" said rei as they walked off to the arcade unaware of the attack that will commence in town. Back in the cave like structure, zoecite summoned a monster known as a youma to gather life energy for the negaverse and sent it to the nearest place with abundant amounts of life energy as a creature that looks like a frog was heading to the same location as the youma as the girls bracelets went off as luna told them that a youma was attacking the jewelry expo and a unknown creature was attacking as well as the girls nodded and ran off as jackson heard screams and an explosion as the youma and the creature that looked like a frog appeared and was rampaging the town as the youma was collecting life energy as the frog looking creature was killing random people as the girls changed into their outfits and became the sailor scouts and was handling the monster barely hitting the creature but really hitting the youma and when jackson saw this, he grabbed the buckle and card and slid the card in and attached it to his waist as the belt appeared and the sound went off as he revved up his bike and sped off as as he pulled the handle and called out ** "Henshin" **as the voice said **"Turn Up" **as the same holographic image appeared and he sped through it as he became kamen rider Garren once more as his bike changed to garren's bike of choice the Red Rhombus as the same shadow from before saw the remarkable change and then raced off to watch the fight to analyze the new person as garren slid his bike to the side and then fired off shots at both creatures knocking them back as he stopped in front of the girls and hopped off his bike and held his gun out at the monsters. "_i was in the area and I thought I would lend a hand" _ he said as he fired off a few more shots. "ok garren think you can handle that thing over there?' asked sailor mars. He would nod and fire shots at the monster as he recognized it as he weakened it as he pulled out his cards from the rouzer as he slides them across as the Rouzer calls out **"Drop...Fire..."** as the images from the cards appear and absorb themselves into him as the voice says **"Burning Smash" ** as he holsters his gun and then jumps into the air rolling once before doing a twist in the air and then does a drop kick onto the undead defeating it as he throws a proper blank at it sealing it as he looks at the card "_perfect its upper it might come in handy" _he said as he went to go help the girls out as he fired shots at the youma who set it sights on sailor moon as the girls got up and defeated the creature. _"not bad girls we make a great team so lets work together for now on" _ he said as he shook everyone's hand and when he shook sailor Mars's hand she felt the same familiar aura which made her speak out and said "jackson...?" which he replied by saying _"yes?" _and by the time he realized his mistake it was too late as he flipped the buckle over removing the card as he returned back to normal holding the card with the buckle on him still as his bike reverted back to normal surprising the girls. "i have a lot of explaining to do don't I?" he asked as the girls nodded as they changed back which made his eyes go wide. "wait the same sailor scouts I saved yesterday were you girls?" he asked in confusion. "yeah and we have a lot to explain but not here,where can we go?" asked Lita. "well we can always go to my place I have plenty of room and I have lots to drink come on." she replied as they nodded and all walked off followed by a black shadow and a white one as a monster with a blade on its arm was staring at the scene from a nearby roof with a small smile at the one known as garren.

A/N: Did anyone see that coming I sure didn't. Well things just got more interesting in Tokyo so will jackson and the girls be able to work together as a team to defeat the youma and collect the rest of the undead? Will jackson be able to get the rest of the rouse cards? Tune in to the next chapter blade fans so unleash the full power of the cards.


	3. Round 3

**Kamen rider Garren: Tokyo Chronicles**

**By: Kamen Rider Destiny**

**Round 3: Truth and appearance of Category Ace**

After the battle with the upper undead and the youma, the senshi and Jackson arrived at his house and they went inside as jackson parks his bike in the garage as he walks inside to the kitchen and grabbed a couple of sodas for everyone as they looked at the cards that he had on the table as he began his explanation of everything. "well where do I begin?" he asked as he passed a soda on to everyone. "well you can start from the beginning and explain what those creatures were that was attacking." replied rei. "well those creatures are known as undead and what they want is truly a long story." he says as he puts down the change card down that has the stag beetle on it as Amy picks it up and looks at it before looking at jackson. "well please tell us the story it will give us insight on what they want" she said. "ok The Undead were created by the Almighty Himself, the first living beings to be placed on this earth. Each of them was a representation of one of His creations. They only had one purpose, to fight. The last one standing had their progeny to populate the world. If you hadn't guessed, it was the Human Undead who won or else we wouldn't be able to be here doing what we do."

he said as he sipped his soda. "but how was you able to seal the undead?" asked lita. "i have cards known as proper cards that work for the undead which belongs to the card suit." replied Jackson as the door bell rang. "hold that thought everyone" he said scratching his head as he goes to the door and opens it,then signs a package meant for him as he closes the door and then sits down looking at the package. "what do you have there jackson?" asked Usagi. 'well I don't know it just came for me" he replied opening the package and pours out the contents of the package on the table as he reads the note which said: "_Dear jackson, if you are reading this then that means the undead have been unsealed again and causing a havoc included in this note is the undead tracking system which shall help you track down and seal the rest of the undead good luck sincerely, Sakuya Tachibana"_ as Jackson's eyes went wide at the signature as they all looked at him. "whats wrong?" asked minako. "the person who sent this was kamen rider Garren before me and this is the system that was used to track them down I cant believe we have help from the original kamen rider garren" said jackson with a huge smile on his face. "but you cant seal the undead by yourself can you?" asked rei as Amy was looking over the disc before pulling out her laptop and mini computer and inserting the disc into her laptop and connecting her mini computer to it as the disc begins to download the tracking system to both her computers. "i might have to if I cant get the other change cards for the buckles" he replied sadly. "buckles?" they all asked as jackson nodded and got up and then went to the secure place where he kept the other buckles and brings them out and puts them on the table. "these need the other change cards the Category Ace of Spades, Hearts, and Clubs along with the rare change cards that go with these three over here" he said pointing to the glaive,L'arc and lance buckles. "so whats the hierarchy like what should we be looking out for?' asked Amy. "well if my theory is correct the lower ones will show up first then the aces themselves will slowly start to show up followed by the jokers and the jokers are the toughest ones to beat I was hoping to get a few more rouse cards before I took on the aces but if my theory is right the aces will slowly start to make their move and that what bothers me." he said as he puts the rest of the buckles away except for his. "if you had more people helping you with this would the job go easier?" asked lita as she picked up the leangle buckle. "yeah but where am I going to find 6 more kamen riders to use the buckles?" he said as he noticed lita holding the buckle. "lita are you suggesting that the five of you become kamen riders along with me to help seal the undead?" he asked her. "yeah I mean why not your helping us defeat the youmas let us help you seal the undead before they destroy everything" replied lita as all five of them nod at him. "thanks girls we have a lot of work to do but who or what are these youmas you keep talking about?" he asks. "well the youma are creatures sent by the negaverse to collect life energy from the people to extend their realm and conquer this one that's why we was put here as earth's guardians so jackson will you lend us your power as a kamen rider to help us protect this world?" asked usagi. "yes I will lend my power to protecting the world" replied jackson with a confident smile as the searcher was done and beeping as it was detecting an undead as they all crowded around the computer. "an undead in the northwest" said lita. "ok girls lets go seal us an undead as he puts the rest of the buckles away except for his as they run out to the where it is. When they get there his eyes went wide as he saw what it was as the creature was covered head to toe in black carapace which had metal studs embedded in it. The chest was made of gray metal with studs in it and was attached with black chains. A massive horn extended from its head, spiking into three points and its face had a bit of a snarl in it. Four curved spikes rose from its shoulders, making it appear even more menacing. Clutched in its hand was a sword that seemed capable of cutting almost anything. Around its waist was the very same belt which marked it as an Undead. However, unlike the Undead which preceded it, this one was subtly different. There was not basic rage and instincts which were reflected in its eyes. Instead, intelligence could be found as this Undead as the girls looked at jackson with worry. "whats wrong jackson -San?" asked rei. "its the category ace of spades change age" said jackson with a nervous tone in his voice. "well what are we waiting for lets beat him already" said lita. "its going to take everything we have to beat him are you girls sure that your up to it?" asked jackson. "yeah as long as we believe in ourselves we can do anything" said usagi as the others nod and grab their transformation pens as jackson grabs his buckle and his card and looks at the girls. "minna...Henshin da" yelled jackson as he slips the card into the buckle as it a line of cards flies out from one end bringing the buckle with it as it connects and wraps around his waist as the familiar tone started to play as he does his pose and pulls on the handle calling out **"Henshin"** as the voice says **"Turn Up"** as a blue holographic image appears that becomes human size as he lets out a battle cry and runs through and draws his gun and points it at the undead as the girls change into the senshi forms as the run up and stand beside Garren and go into their roll calls as sailor moon says we are the sailor senshi and with the power of the planets we will punish you" as the Undead turn and looks at Garren before growling and speaking. _"ahh Garren I was wondering when you was going to arrive and who do you have here girls in skirts? Really Garren, I thought you was stronger than this." _it said as garren tightened his grip on his gun/rouzer before speaking. _"these girls maybe wearing skirts but they are a force to be reckoned with and with their power we will seal you"_ said Garren. _"bring it on garren lets see who's better my sword or your gun and your puny teamwork"_ said the category ace as it charges at the others while they charge back with garren leading the charge firing round after round into the undead who seem to block it with his sword as the girls were forced to scatter when the Ace swung his blade as sailor mars called out Youma Taisen as she shot fire from her hands and it went to hit the undead as he turned and glared at sailor mars then walked to her and charges at her with such ferocity which made sailor mars drop to her knees in fear as she was prepared to the inevitable as it was stopped by a few rounds to its back as Garren glared at the Undead. _"leave my friend alone" _ he said as he squeezed a few more rounds as he pulls back the panel and pulls out a rouse card and swipes it as a voice says **"Upper" ** as he holstered his gun as as charges at the undead who charges back and when the undead swings, he ducked as he sent him flying with a powerful uppercut as the girls let loose with their individual attacks "Youma taisen,Sparkling wide crusher,crescent Beam,Mercury aqua blast,moon twilight Flash" the girls said as the undead was pummeled as Garren pulled out his gun and pulled back the panels as he pulls out two more rouse cards as it said **"Drop...Fire...Burning Smash" **as the cards became light and were absorbed into Garren and he housed his gun and jumped into the air and then spun in the air turning into a drop kick as his feet were ablaze in fire as the attack hit head on as the undead dropped to the ground as Garren lands to his feet as the energy overloaded the undead's body as it exploded in flames as the flames subsided and it staggered up surprising everyone as it spoke _"looks like my sword lost to your gun and your teamwork" _as they breathed a sigh of relief as Garren threw out a proper blank and tossed it at the undead as the belt opened revealing its rank as a Category Ace of Spades and was sealed within the card as it spun back to Garren as he looks at it before changing back to himself as the girls walk over and looked at the card as in Leta's eyes, she saw the image on the card flash as a round circle appeared on the front. The circle was split into quarters with a sword, a coin, a cup, or a wand in them. The circle was there for a moment before it twisted and changed into a blue spade. The image hung for a moment before fading away, leaving the card as normal as it ever appeared to be as she shook her head making jackson notice it. "it seems the card already found an owner" he said as the girls look at him in confusion. 'what do you mean?" asked may. " well when a category ace is sealed it will choose its wielder and looks like it choose lita as its wielder so what do you say lita? Will you pick up the mantle of kamen rider Blade and help me seal the undead?" he asked her handing the card over to her. "yes jackson I will help you seal the undead as Kamen Rider Blade" she said taking the card before jackson collapsed to his butt as the adrenaline rush wore off as they looked at him worried. "Jackson-San daijobu?" they asked surrounding their comrade and friend. "yeah im ok im exhausted but rei are you ok?" he replied. "yeah that was a little too close im glad that you saved me when you did jackson." said rei as she hugged him to say thanks as everyone else's eyes went wide as he hugged her back then let her go. "ok lets go back to my place so we can get something to drink and so that I can train lita." said jackson as they nodded and walked off as she pocketed the card and caught up to him as the same joker that was on the roof top since the battle began smirked a joke like smirk before it spoke. _"not bad he had the belt three days and he managed to seal a category ace and find blade as well but he is still not strong enough yet to capture me heh maybe one day garren but today is not the day" _ it said before jumping from roof top to roof top going back to where it was at.

A/N: not bad huh looks like not only was the Category ace impressed but the Joker was impressed as well. Will the sailor senshi,Blade and Garren be able to stop the youma and seal the undead as well. Tune in next chapter and use the full power of the card.


	4. Round 4

**Kamen rider Garren: Tokyo Chronicles**

**By: Kamen Rider Destiny**

**Round 4: Blade's training and clash of elements**

Two days after the category Ace of Spades and choosing Lita as the next Blade, Jackson and the others were in the backyard of his house with him holding his buckle and lita on the other side holding hers as the usagi and the other girls along with artemis and luna were watching with rapt attention while Amy was preparing to take very detailed notes as jackson began speaking. "ok Lita pay very close attention to me" he said to her as she nodded paying very close attention to him as he slid the card into the buckle as a line of cards extended came out of the buckle as it flew around him and then the belt locks on the other side as he takes a pose with his arm extended as he grips his hand tightly and then pulls on the handle saying "henshin" as the buckle says **"Turn Up" ** as a blue holographic image appeared in the center of the yard and then in the center it had a stag beetle design on it with a diamond shape in the center as it moved to him and then when it passed him it covered him in red and silver armor with a holster at his side with what appears to be a gun as everyone says "sugoi" in awe and amazement at his suit as they never seen him transform up close as he nods to lita. _"ok lita you try it now and don't be afraid" _replied Garren as lita nodded and did the same thing as jackson as the belt wrapped around her as the sound went off and then she calls out "Henshin" as pulls the handle and the voice spoke out and said **"Turn Up" **as a blue holographic image appeared in the center of the yard and then in the center it had a beetle image with a spade in the center representing the card class as she walked through it and then when she did,she reappeared in her armor which was clad in a blue bodysuit with silver Armour and spades depicted on the shoulders and chest. Her helmet was blue save for the silver face and the single horn rising from it. The eyes were two red orbs in which he could see through. On her left arm was a black box which was attached to her gauntlet and had a clear panel on the front with a slit at the side for something to slide out of it. The device was called the Rouse Absorber and allowed Blade more power to her armor should she have her Royal Undead on hand. Holstered at her left hip was the sword known as the Blay Rouzer. The weapon itself was oddly shaped since the front was boxlike with a spade on it with a handle on the back for holding the weapon. It was similar to the sabers which past generations had used as everyone except for jackson was in awe of of her new form as jackson caught to get everyone's attention. _"ok time to begin the training, ok lita if you pull out your Blay Rouzer and pull the panel back you will see that there are blank cards those are known as proper blanks and they are used to seal the undead so you can use their power to increase your own strength like I dead to beat the upper undead,the category ace and the scope undead." _ said Garren as Blade nodded and does that as she pulls the panel and looks at the cards as she saw they were blank like jackson said with chains on the pictures instead of the undead like he has as the skies start to blacken and lightning strikes down in town as the portable undead searcher goes off and when Amy pulls out her laptop her eyes went wide as jackson and lita changed back to normal and run over to huddle around her computer to see whats wrong. "Amy whats wrong you look like you see a ghost?"asked jackson. "Its not just one undead, its three and they are all in the same spot" she relied as they all gasped. "ok that's weird but lets get to work" said jackson as they all nod. "ok lita lets see what you can really do and remember your rouzer is an extension of yourself" he said to give her a last minute piece of advice before they all ran off to town and when they got there,his eyes went wide as he saw three undead as he recognize what they were. "its the Category 6 of Clubs, the Blizzard Polar or Polar Bear Undead the Category 6 of Hearts, the Tornado Hawk, and the Category 6 of Spades, the Thunder Deer why are they here all together like this, its highly unusual" he said "ok jackson whats the plan?" asked usagi. "ok first we do crowd control and then we seal these undead so ready everyone,lita?" he replied as everyone including lita nodded as her and jackson grabbed their buckles and cards as they insert them into the buckles as the buckles wrapped around their waists as the girls got their pens ready as jackson and lita got into their poses and called out 'Henshin" as the pulled the handles as the buckles rang out **"Turn up" **as two holographic images appeared with images of a stag beetle and a beetle as the rest of the girls called out while holding their pens in the air "moon...mercury...mars...Venus... Make up" as jackson and Lita did a battle yell together and ran through the Images as they were clad in a blue bodysuit with silver armor and spades depicted on the shoulders and chest and also clad in a red bodysuit with silver chest armor which had a large diamond imprinted on the front. His shoulders were covered with pointed silver armor with more diamonds engraved on them as the girls emerged in their senshi forms as Garren pulled out his gun and squeezes off a few shots as Blade slices another one of the undead as the girls got everyone to safety as the polar blizzard and thunder deer looked at them and growled like guided by some hidden signal the two out of the three undead charge at Blade and Garren as Blade took on the Thunder dear as Garren took on the Polar Blizzard. The girls return later to see Blade and garren struggling against them as the girls nod and the split up launching attacks at the Undead getting them off of Garren and Blade only to have their focus shift to them as the two kamen riders slowly get up to their feet and then nod to each other as Garren pulls back his panel and pulls out his two trademark cards the drop whale and the fire Firefly as he rouzes them as his rouzer said **"Drop...Fire...Burning Smash" **as he holsters his gun and then jumps into the air and then performs a drop kick with flames encasing his feet which connects as the polar undead turns at the last minute only to get hit with the combo as it falls over to the ground from the energy over loading its body and explodes in defeat and when the flames cleared the buckle opened revealing its defeat as garren pulled a card out and threw it as it hit the head of the undead and it was absorbed into the card as it was sent back to Garren's hand as he looked at it. Meanwhile, Blade was dodging the attacks and then she jumped into the air and sliced one of its horns off and then she jumped into the air again and then kicks the undead in the chest knocking it down as it exploded on impact and opened its buckle as she threw a card at it and it was absorbed and it came back to her as she looked at it as it had an image of the thunder deer on it as they all ran to each other thinking it was done until Blade and Garren grabs the girls and pulls them down as the tornado hawk was flying around still causing damage. "we have one more left its too early to celebrate" said Blade as her and Garren got up and faced down the Undead. "Blade "I'll target its weak spot you hit it with the thunder deer you just sealed" said Garren as she would nod and pulls back the panel and pulls out the thunder card getting ready to attack as Garren pulls his panel back and pulls out the scope rouse card and swipes it across the rouzer as it said **"Scope"** as it was absorbed into him as he aims his gun up carefully and with the scope's amazing accuracy he found where the weak spot of the undead was as he squeezed off a few shots and then Blade saw it as her cue as the hawk was falling out of the sky and then she swipes the card down the rouzer as it said **"Thunder"** as the image was absorbed into her rouzer as she jumps into the air with the blade covered in electricity as she swung down scoring a direct hit with the undead as it hit the ground with an impact as she landed on her feet and tossed a card when the buckle opened and it was absorbed as the skies were clear when Blade sealed The Thunder deer as they go around a corner to hide their true identities as they changed back and looked at the cards they just acquired as jackson scratched his head wondering something as they looked up. "hey jackson whats wrong?" asked lita. "im just wondering why three elemental undead appear together like that its just strange" replied jackson as they walked back to his place. "elemental undead?" they asked. "yeah the three we just sealed,tornado hawk,thunder deer, and polar blizzard along with my fire firefly are classified as elemental undead because of their attributes but enough about that not bad for your first time lita keep it up" he said with a smile patting her back which made her face flush as she never got a compliment like that before as their continued on their way home unaware that the human undead category two of hearts was watching the fight with a smile nodding before he turned to walk off knowing that the cards were in good hands.

A/N: Looks like The human undead is happy to see the mantle of the riders have been picked up once more but jackson is still worried about the elemental who attacked are their strings being pulled or is there a higher reason tune in fans and pick the trump card of your fate.


	5. Round 5

**Kamen rider Garren: Tokyo Chronicles**

**By: Kamen Rider Destiny**

**Round 5: The Locust Strikes**

It was the weekend and the girls plus jackson and lita also known as Kamen Rider garren and Blade were in the park relaxing under the shade of a tree while watching the sky enjoying the peace how ever small it maybe as Amy looked at jackson. "Jackson-San how do you know so much about the riders and the undead?" she asked. "its because I used to watch the show on TV growing up I know it sounds weird but I studied every bit of the show from the poses to the undead that's how I know so much." he replied while looking up at the sky. "TV show?" asked rei. "yeah kamen rider blade used to be a TV show growing up I thought that it wouldnt happen in real life but recently im thinking differently." he replied as he looked down as lita was about to say something when the undead searcher went off and Amy pulled it out of her bag and flipped up the screen and looks at it "undead and its close looks like a youma is with it too" she said. "so much for relaxing I wonder how close" he says as he sees people running for their lives as the undead was hopping around as he stood up "its the kick undead and is that a youma with it,time to get to work ready everyone?" he asks as everyone nod as him and lita grab the respected cards and buckles as the girls grab their pens as they insert them into the buckles as the buckles wrapped around their waists as the girls got their pens ready as jackson and lita got into their poses and called out 'Henshin" as the pulled the handles as the buckles rang out **"Turn up" **as two holographic images appeared with images of a stag beetle and a beetle as the rest of the girls called out while holding their pens in the air "moon...mercury...mars...Venus... Make up" as jackson and Lita did a battle yell together and ran through the Images as they were clad in a blue bodysuit with silver armor and spades depicted on the shoulders and chest and also clad in a red bodysuit with silver chest armor which had a large diamond imprinted on the front. His shoulders were covered with pointed silver armor with more diamonds engraved on them as the girls emerged in their senshi forms and they ran to the the disturbance and were making sure no one was around before they began to fight as the kick undead was kicking everyone down even the youma who it perceived was in its way as the youma grabbed sailor Venus and threw here into the others who were struggling to get to their feet as Garren gripped the ground as he stoop up. _"there is no way I am going to let an undead beat us you hear me undead we wont let you win come on girls lets show him the power of teamwork". _He yelled inspiring confidence in the girls as the all stood up and did a battle yell as garren and blade charged at the undead blasting away and slicing the undead keeping it off the ground as Blade pulls back the panels and pulls out her card and rouzes it as it said **"Thunder"** as the image was absorbed into her rouzer as she jumps into the air with the blade covered in electricity as she swung down scoring a direct hit with the undead as it hit the ground with an impact as she landed on her feet and tossed a card when the buckle opened and it was absorbed as she looked at the card as it showed the kick locust as the girls scored a combo attack on the youma defeating it and they all slumped down onto the ground changing back. "whew that was tough one I mean Blade and garren originally had trouble with it but never like this" said jackson panting thanking the armor for protecting him from any serious damage. "but how did blade beat the undead anyway jackson?" asked Lita. "would you believe pure luck?" he said laughing as they piled on him laughing as he got up and ran off with his friends enjoying the day as a blade wielding lizard was watching from a far away tree as he scoffs. _"stupid humans laugh now when you can because it will soon be your end" _ it said as it walked off.

A/N: whew that's one bug down but now they got a blade wielding lizard who wants them dead who is pulling the strings? Will they ever find out or will the worlds two great enemies team up and destroy them all tune in fans and unleash the full power of the cards.


	6. Round 6

**Kamen rider Garren: Tokyo Chronicles**

**By: Kamen Rider Destiny**

**6: Hack and Slash**

The day after the kick undead was sealed with terrific teamwork by all parties involved, we find our protagonists sitting in the park eating ice cream just brought from a stand as jackson was explaining the proper use of combos to lita. 'ok explain combos to me again" she said "ok its like this lita combos only work if you use the right cards in the right order like how I use my Drop card first them my fire card second to do my burning smash finisher, you can do the same with the kick card and the thunder card but only in the right order like for example if you did thunder first instead of kick then used kick it wouldnt work but if you used Kick First then Thunder you would get a combo but if you get one more card you can do a triple combo which will do more damage but for now stick with using lightning blast" said jackson explaining it in way that wont confuse her as minako spoke up and said "i wish I could be like you guys I mean it must be cool to be able to transform into a kamen rider like that". "yeah Jackson you never told us what it was like for your first time" said Amy hoping to get some insight into kamen rider psychology. "well it was weird at first but as soon as I donned the rider suit I knew what I had to do" he said. "and what was that Jackson-San?" asked rei. "to seal the undead and protect those I care about the most" he said smiling to the girls who smiled back knowing that he cares about them and that they care about him. "yeah you girls are important to me and I wouldnt trade that in for anything" he said just as Amy's undead searcher went off showing the location of the undead that was nearby as they nod and run off to where the undead is at and when jackson saw it he recognized it immediately. "its the slash undead" he replied as he grabs his buckle and card as so did lita as the rest grabbed their transformation pens they insert them into the buckles as the buckles wrapped around their waists as the girls got their pens ready as jackson and lita got into their poses and called out 'Henshin" as the pulled the handles as the buckles rang out **"Turn up" **as two holographic images appeared with images of a stag beetle and a beetle as the rest of the girls called out while holding their pens in the air "moon...mercury...mars...Venus... Make up" as jackson and Lita did a battle yell together and ran through the Images as they were clad in a blue bodysuit with silver armor and spades depicted on the shoulders and chest and also clad in a red bodysuit with silver chest armor which had a large diamond imprinted on the front. His shoulders were covered with pointed silver armor with more diamonds engraved on them as the girls emerged in their senshi forms and they ran to the the disturbance and were making sure no one was around before they began to fight the undead as it swung its sword making everyone dodge as Garren fired off a few rounds from his Rouzer as Blade swung her sword at the undead while it was distracted as the girls chimed in with their attacks which only seem to make the monster slide back til it was weak enough to be defeated as garren called out "combo time and remember what I taught you" as he pulled back the panels on the Rouzer and pulls out his signature cards as Blade pulls out the Kick card then the thunder as they roused their selected cards at the same time as the words **"Drop...Kick...Fire...Thunder" ** were spoken as the cards were absorbed into them as the voice spoke out and said **"Burning smash...Lightning Blast" **as they Jumped into the air as Garren twisted into the air and then did a drop kick with his feet a blazed as Blade did a flying kick with her right foot extended covered in electricity as both attacks hit dead on and then the undead fell back to the ground and exploded as the buckled opened up and showed it was the part of the spade suit as Blade grabbed a proper blank and she threw it at the undead landing it on its chest as it was absorbed and then came back to her as it had the word slash on it as they changed back to normal. 'whew not bad with the combo Lita" said jackson as he smiled at her. "yeah thanks" she said as she looked at her new card before getting up and walking off with the others to go get some more ice cream as a spider looking undead with the club symbol on its chest was looking at them. "soon it will be my turn to make my move" it said before fading in the shadows.

A/N: Who was that creature and what plans does it have in store for our heroes? You just have to read the next chapter and choose the trump card of your destiny


	7. Round 7

**Kamen rider Garren: Tokyo Chronicles**

**By: Kamen Rider Destiny**

**Chapter 7: Enter The Spider**

Two days after the defeat of the locust undead the girls and Jackson would be hanging out at the local arcade when the whole place gets covered in spider webs that seem to watch their every move as jackson and the others nod as ami pulls out her mini laptop and begins to analyze the screen. "the undead is here and its category ace" she said as she looked up at the others. "ok we need to find it and eliminate it so stay close and find a spot where we can transform at" said jackson as they managed to make their way to a deserted hallway. "ok we're clear minna, henshin da" called out jackson as the others grabbed their transformation pens as lita and jackson grab their buckles and insert their cards and then attach them to their waists as the belts wrap around them as they called out "henshin" as they pulled their respected handles as the belts said "turn up" as the holographic images appear and they walk through it and reappears in their rider suits as the other senshi became their senshi forms as ami pulls out the mini computer. "according to the data we need to go up the steps to reach the undead and the best way to go about unseen is to use this hallway and go up the steps at the end." she said as the nod and headed up the steps at the end of the hallway as the undead was waiting for them to arrive as they made their way up as the door to where the undead was at was locked as garren pulled out his gun from his holster and blasts the door destroying the lock as they kicked the door open and the looked around as the whole room was covered in webs as The Spider Undead leaped down from its position, hanging off of the ceiling. Landing heavily on the floor, the Undead revealed itself to the warriors around it. Its left arm and left leg were covered in sick green armor which looked like flesh with orange splotches on it. Its shoulder and wrist had insect legs extending from them, almost twitching by themselves. Its torso looked like it was covered in black leather with three metal studs in a triangular pattern in the very center. Its right arm and leg were covered in black armor that didn't seem as organic as it's opposite side, but had black insect legs coming from the shoulder just the same. Metal studs decorated the arm and leg, but also the left shin as well, one of the usual identifying markers of its species. It's head was mostly covered by a purple visor with a skeletal mouth being visible. The creepy part was the arachnid legs clutching the top of the helmet like a creepy headdress. _"I found you…Blade and Garren and I see you brought me some tasty morsels to feed on." _said the undead in a sinister way as blade drew her rouzer and garren gripped his rouzer as he spoke _"you will not lay a hand on anybody lets take him down and be careful he is a tricky one make sure he is fully defeated before sealing him or he will take over a rider user and control their actions." _he said as they nodded and they attacked the undead but he kept moving and using the webs to move to avoid the strikes as they was getting frustrated. 'oh come on why wont he keep still" said sailor moon. _"its the webs we need to take them down wait that's it rei-chan you thinking what im thinking?' _asked garren . Sailor mars would nod as she would stand up and call out fire soul which burns all the webs in the room making the undead fall as garren let off a few shots in succession injuring the undead as green blood come out as it tries to fake defeat as Blade said _"don't even try it fight us for real you coward"_ she said as she sliced at him cutting him repeatedly as the senshi all launched their attacks as blade and garren got ready to finish it as they pulled out their signature cards and roused them as their rouzers said **"Drop...Kick...Fire...Thunder" ** were spoken as the cards were absorbed into them as the voice spoke out and said **"Burning smash...Lightning Blast" **as they Jumped into the air as Garren twisted into the air and then did a drop kick with his feet a blazed as Blade did a flying kick with her right foot extended covered in electricity as both attacks hit dead on and then the undead fell back to the ground and exploded as the buckled opened up and showed it was the part of the club set as Blade threw a blank at it as it was sealed and when she got the card back they looked at it as it was sealed properly and for rei she saw the same four images that lita saw as garren nodded and pulled out the leangle buckle and handed it to rei. _"rei will you take up the mantle of kamen rider leangle and help us fight the undead?" _ he asked her as he looked at her. "yes I will take up the mantle and aid in the fight" she replied as she took the card and buckle as they walked out of the arcade and went to Jackson's house as the king of the club undead and the tiger undead looked at them walking out and nodded leaving from the area.

A/N: sorry for the delay I had writers block but im ok now but how do you like that the tiger and the king of clubs actually agreeing on how garren is assembling a team together to fight the undead? Yeah I brought aspects on how the original leangle battled the change ace of clubs from the TV series to the story I hope you like it so stick around for the next chapter.


	8. Round 8

**Kamen rider Garren: Tokyo Chronicles**

**By: Kamen Rider Destiny**

**Chapter 8: Enemies United**

It was a nice Saturday morning and jackson and the others were at the pool going for a swim enjoying the nice day as he was floating up on the water as he looks up at the sky. "ahh this day is perfect nothing has gone wrong" he said not knowing how wrong he is meanwhile in a cave on the outskirts of the town, Queen beryl was talking with what appears to be a male who is wearing an all black outfit as they were making plans to team up and take down their enemies once and for all as laughter was heard which made jackson and rei shiver as lita and usagi looked at them worriedly. "jackson you ok?" asked lita. "uh yeah im ok I just have this feeling that something bad is going to happen" He replied as he looked at her. "are you sure rei?" asked usagi. "yeah something bad is going to transpire and whatever it is its big" she replied as her and jackson looked up at the clear sky unaware that the skies will be a different color as a man wearing a dark black suit and sunglasses enters the cave of queen beryl and made his way passed the monster guards and then stood in front of queen beryl with a smirk. "you must be queen beryl I am Mr. inchimaru and I am the one responsible for these creatures you saw attacking the town, the undead" he said looking at her. "yes I am I am queen beryl the undisputed queen of the negaverse, so those creatures or undead as you call them are under your control?" she asked. "yes they are and as long as I have the remote tapir I can use them to do my bidding but I have one problem and you know who I am speaking of" he says. "yes I do those wretched sailor senshi and that armored guy they are always with." she spoke with a angry tone. "You mean kamen rider garren, well he is a thorn in my side too especially now that he has two of the change ace cards and they have chosen their respected riders two of your beloved sailor senshi so I suggest we team up and we take them down together once and for all and we can conquer the world in our perfect evil image so what do you say?" he suggests to her. "sounds deliciously evil lets go send a message to the foolish kamen riders as you called them and those annoying sailor senshi that their time is at an end." she says as she makes an image of both of them appear over the city where jackson and the others saw them as jackson and usagi glared up at the images. "inchimaru great why did it have to be him?" he thought out loud catching the attention of the senshi as usagi said "girls its queen beryl and apparently she is standing next to the guy jackson just said." "attention pitiful humans I am queen beryl and this is my new partner and with our combined strength intellect we will conquer your pitiful planet and I dare the sailor scouts and those armored menaces to stop us that is all" the images fades as jackson grits his teeth and turns his hands into fists and squeezed so hard the knuckles turned white as the girls got scared when they saw his reaction. "jackson you ok who is Mr. Inchimaru?" asked Luna. "he is a rogue member that used the undead for his own purposes who got defeated by kamen rider blade,garren,leangle,and chalice. Looks like he is back to exact revenge on the kamen riders and to resume his plan of taking over the world but who is queen beryl?" replied jackson. "she is an evil ruler who wants to take over the earth and she is looking for the silver millennium crystal so she can boost her power,looks like they have teamed up and they want to wipe us out all together so what do we do jackson?" replied Rei. "that's easy we train and we collect more undead and find the change cards for the other buckles and then we can take them down and end this once in for all" replied jackson as he looked up at the sky as the others nodded in agreement while the two evilest people to ever grace Tokyo were in the cave laughing at the humans reaction.

A/N: I hope everyone likes this filler chapter. Man oh Man looks like jackson and the others got their work cut out for them. I hope that they can save everyone and still lead ordinary lives well tune in for the next chapter and let the cards guide you on your way to your destiny.


End file.
